a love song that lasts a lifetime!
by MewSara100
Summary: Basically, Pai, Kish and Tart Return home after the battle with Deep Blue. Although Tart and Kish keep in touch with their loves, Pai's pride and concern for Lettuce won't let him come to her. when she comes to him in the form of a song, what will happen?


**Ok, kind of a sad love song between Lettuce and Pai. The song is Forever Love by Reba Mcentire. If you'd like to listen to the song, visit and type in Reba Mcentire. It'll be the first song on there. Now, on with the summary…**

**Pai and the others left after the battle with Deep Blue, leaving the ones they loved behind. Now, while the other two brothers have somewhat healed, and keep in touch with the women they love, Pai's stubborness and pride won't allow him to confess what he truly feels for the mermaid mew. One day, he wakes up to a surprise letter, sent all the way from earth, adressed to himself. In this letter, Lettuce speaks her mind to the tune of the song listed above. After reading the card though, something happens that Pai never thought ever would. To find out what happens read this one-shot song-fic and it'll warm your hearts.**

"Goodbye, my love." These are the words Pai has mumbled to himself for the past year and a half as he ponders what he could've done to express to her his heart.

Yet, as Kish and Tart chat for hours over the telacast system to the mews they love, he sits back in his room and refuses to speak with Lettuce.

Although his brothers have constantly bugged him about it, he still feels that it might be a mistake. He feels that he shouldn't intrude on her life, and potentially mess it up more than he had normally done.

"I wish I could just speak with her again. Maybe then my heart could rest easily…" he muttered, placing his research materials down on his desk as he picks up his treasured photo of his beautiful ocean princess.

"You could always just talk to her through the Telacast system! Besides, from what Pudding says, Lettuce really does miss you." Tart explained, tapping on his eldest brother's shoulder.

"No, it would only intrude on her life. Besides, she belongs there, with her earth friends and her family. I can't be like Kish and threaten to take her away, with no other option." He sighed, setting the the picture gingerly down onto the desk, only to reach for his material for studying.

"HEY, we've already established, my kitty and me, the fact that she has a choice and that I was only kidding about catnapping her. Though, it'd be nice to wisk her away." Upon stating this, Kish walked out of his brother's study, only to go daydream of his love.

"Fine, if you won't tell her your feelings yourself, then I can always get Pudding to help." He threatened, turning to leave for the Telacast system.

"Fine, go ahead. But, I highly doubt it'll make a differense. Besides, she's probably got a great boyfriend, one that's human, who can relate to her perfectly. However, I still love her, and I can only dream of the impossible day when she accepts my love." Sighing again in dismay, he turned to his computor to begin typing out his research.

"Ok then. But, your wish MIGHT come true someday. I mean, it's possible that she'd accept you. She seemed pretty fond of you when we left. Maybe time hasn't changed those feelings of hers. I mean, I've got Pudding, and Kish scored big with the cat-chick. So, looking at things from his perspective, I bet Kish would tell you that miracles DO come true." Tart explained, patting his brother on his back.

"Weren't you headed to the Telacast mechines?" he questioned, staring down at his youngest brother.

"I was, but I came back to see if there's any last minute things you want me to have Pudding tell Lettuce." Hiding the recording device in his pocket, as he had been doing ever since this topic came up, he grinned as he fingered the play botton that was currently pushed down.

"Hmph, I guess it probably wouldn't make any differense if I spoke my mind and told her that I loved her with all of my heart, and that I missed her and longed to hold her once again." Lowering his head, Pai held back his tears as he began to type some more.

"Fine, I'm off." He stated, flying from his brother's study, gently shitting the door behind him.

"So, you want me to show Lettuce Onee-Chan this recording, Na no da?" Pudding asked, holding up the tape with Pai's confession on it.

"Yeah, make sure she gets it, ok?"

"Sure, and for this, here's some candy Na no da!" she giggled, teleporting over some candy drops through the teleporter that Tart had sent the tape through.

"Thanks, see ya!" with this, he hung up and passed Kish, who was still daydreaming about Ichigo.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON:

"Pai! Hey, wake up!" lifting his eyes from his computor screen, he replied darkly and sourly,

"What could you POSSIBLY want?! I've been up all night trying to get some sleep! Kinda hard when that monkey girl gave you more candy!" sighing in frustration, he continued. "First off, I'm already AWAKE! Second, what do you need?"

"Well, grumpy head, I just wanted to tell you that you have a letter!" holding up the sea foam green envelope, Tart handed it to him. "It was marked as anonimous, so I don't know who it's from." He lied, recaping Pudding teleporting it to him and telling him Lettuce had replied.

"Fine, now can you leave?!" he grumbled, his eyes twitching with irritation.

"Sure, good luck!" he called, flying from the study, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, this is weird, I usually never get any letters. Let's see who it's from then." As he spoke to himself, Pai slowly pulled his finger sideways under the lid of the envelope, creating a neat and tidy opening. What he wasn't expecting was a familiar voice to float out, humming a melody.

Yet, when he pulled the card all the way from its space in the envelope and held it to his ear, he realised that the lovely melody wasn't coming from the letter. Yet, it echoed throughout the entire study.

"Well, I must be hearing things." He muttered, unfolding the letter as he began to read what it wrote.

_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew._

_**We locked eyes on that fatefull night, and I knew that I'd found the one that I was destined to give my heart to.**_

_We'd spend this life side by side._

_**Do you still mean what you told me, that you loved me, and alwas would?**_

_I still feel the same though you're so far away._

_**When you left, I felt my heart pound in sadness. Yet, to this very day, I still love you.**_

_I swear that you'll always be my._

_**My heart will always be yours, my love.**_

_Forever love._

_I promise you._

_Someday we'll be together._

_Forever love._

_I won't give up._

_No matter what.  
_

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Forever love._

_Minutes and hours and years may go by._

_**I will wait for you for all eternity.**__  
_

_But my heart knows nothing of time._

_**No matter how long it takes.**__  
_

_So don't cry, just keep me right there._

_**Please, know that I'm here.**__  
_

_In your dreams._

_**I'm always with you.**__  
_

_And hold on to these words of mine._

_**I love you**__._

_Forever love._

_I promise you._

_Someday we'll be together._

_Forever love._

_I won't give up._

_No matter what._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Forever love._

_Love is the road to our destiny._

_**Ride it beside me.**__  
_

_Nothing can change what is meant to be._

_**I'll love you, no matter what.**_

_Forever love._

_  
I promise you._

_  
Someday we'll be together._

__

Forever love.

_  
_

_I won't give up._

_  
No matter what._

_  
I'll be waiting for you._

_  
Forever love._

"She really does love you, Pai." Head shooting up in surprose, he caught sight of Tart, standing in the doorway of his study.

"What do you need, Tart?" he groaned, lowering his head to reread the words the letter held.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have a visitor, that's all." He stated plainly, before ducking oout of the room. "He's in here, come on."

"Who's out there, Tart?" with a weary glance, Pai went to get up, but wwas stopped dead in his trackes by what-or rather WHO-had walked through the doors of his study.

Standing in the doorway, emerald hair flowing along the length of her back, where ther was once two braids. Crystal eyes, tender and soft, gazed at him through the frames of a pair of glasses.

"Hello, Pai-san." This greeting is all it took for Pai to drop everything and go running over to the girl in his study, wrapping his arms around her as they embraced.

"Oh, Lettuce-Chan, I've missed you so much!" upon exclaiming this, he held her tighter.

SIX MONTHS LATER:

"Pai, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do ye part? Forever and ever, amen?"

"Yes, I absolutely do." He exclaimed, holding her hands tightly as they were bound in marriage.

"And do you aswell, Lettuce? Till death do ye part, in sickness and in health, till death do ye part, forever and ever, amen?

"Oh, yes, I do I do I do." She exclaimed, leaning into Pai.

"Very well then, I now pronounce ye husband, and wife! You may kiss the bride-"

"Preacher, I think you spoke too late!" Tart announced, watching the two lovebirds kiss. "GET A ROOM!"

**Nine months later and there's a tiny purple haired girl with braids, glasses, and elf ears running down the hall to wake her parents up. The end.**


End file.
